Das Geschenk
by Kajiwara
Summary: Yuuri ist grade von einer Reise zurück und hat Berge von Arbeit zu erledigen. Doch er wird durch Wolfram abgelenkt.  Yuuram. Kurzgeschichtenstil. Yuuri POV. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Eine kleine im Kurzgeschichtenstil geschriebene Story. **_

**Disclaimer: Ich habe Kyo Kara Maoh nicht geschrieben oder es gäbe nicht nur Shonen Ai anspielungen und es wäre nie veröffentlicht worden...  
**

„Wo bist du du Weichei?" schallt es malwieder durchs ganze Schloss. Was ist? Was habe ich getan? Trotz der Rufe blieb ich wo ich war. Ich verstecke mich nicht. Ich werde nicht freiwillig gehen. Ich kann nicht weg.  
Mir gegenüber ist eine große Tür, durchaus leicht zu finden. Ich stehe dahinter und warte, dass sie geöffnet wird. Eher sitze ich, arbeite, denke nach. Was kann ich getan haben, wenn ich seit ich zurück bin nur zwischen hier und meinem Zimmer pendle.

Die Rufe werden lauter, man hört Schritte. BAM! Die Tür die ich anstarrte verschwindet. Dahinter mein aufgebrachter Verlobter. Schnaubend. „Yuuuriii! Hier versteckst du dich!" – „Verstecken nennst du das? Ich würde eher sagen das ist arbeiten. Wenn ich weniger arbeiten soll frag deinen Bruder." – „Bei dir sind immer andere Schuld nie übernimmst du die Verantwortung. Wenn du ein Mann bist benimm dich auch so!" – „Gut mein Fehler ich werde nie wieder meine Familie besuchen, und dir keine Geschenke mitbringen. Greta wird auch traurig sein wenn sie Oma Jennifer nicht mehr sehen kann." – „Zieh Greta da nicht mit rein! Und was für Geschenke? Du hast mir noch nie was geschenkt" – „mmmh. Warum bist du eigentlich hergekommen. Doch nicht wirklich wegen der Arbeit?"

Er will mich doch nicht wirklich kontrollieren ob ich arbeite? Wenn ja wird's langsam zu viel! Ich kann kaum noch alleine verreisen. Immer ist er eifersüchtig. Warum? Ich rede mit Frauen höchstens ein paar Worte. Und das ist meine Pflicht. Mein Beruf. Mein Leben, wenn man so will.  
Merkt er denn nicht, dass ich mich geändert habe? Ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt. Ich dachte er merkt es. Ich sehe ihn nicht mehr nur als Freund. Merkt man das wirklich nicht? Ich habe versucht es zu zeigen. Ist er so mit seiner Eifersucht beschäftigt?

„Nein!" – „Lass uns in meinem Zimmer weiterreden. Ich habe inzwischen genug von diesem Raum." – „Du versuchst nur alles heraus zu zögern. Aber mir ist es recht. Hätte dich eh dahin geschleppt" – „Waaah?"  
Weiterreden hatte jetzt keinen Sinn. Er war weg. Hinterher. Aufräumen nicht nötig. Tür zu. Jetzt schnell hinterher. Was hat Wolfram zu sagen, dass er extra in mein Zimmer muss? Sonst ist es ihm doch auch egal wer zuhört. Ich mache mir ernsthaft sorgen. Was kann sein? Will er nach all seinem Ehrgeiz die Verlobung lösen? War ich zu oft weg? Hat er jemand anderen gefunden? Bitte nicht. Wenn ja werde ich kämpfen. Jetzt kann ich ihn um keinen Preis mehr gehen lassen. Immer noch ewige Flure. Ich will es wissen. Kann nicht warten. Verfluche die Stille. Sie lässt meine Gedanken schreckliches Denken. Noch eine Ecke. 10 Meter. Rechts Abbiegen. Er schon drin. Tür steht auf. Jetzt nicht zögern. Rein. Tür zu. Er sitzt auf dem Bett mit der Tasche von meiner Reise. Sie ist offen. Ist sie der Grund? Wenn ja Warum?

„Warum sitzt du mit meiner Tasche auf dem Bett?" – „ Genau DAS ist der Grund das du ein Weichei bist. Du weißt genau was los ist! Für wen war das hier gedacht?" Wie kommt das darein. Ich habe Shori genau gesagt das ich es nicht brauche. Was denkt er sich eigentlich einfach Sachen in mein Gepäck zu packen. Aber es würde ihm bestimmt gut stehen. Wenn ich etwas abstreite wird er nur wieder wütend. Wenn das Ding schon mal hier ist kann ich ihn auch drin sehen. Hoffentlich. Oder ich muss um meine Männlichkeit bangen. „eehhh... weißt du..." – „Spucks aus!" – „Das Geschenk von dem ich gesprochen habe..." – „ Was ist damit?" – „Das ist es..."

Wie peinlich. Wie wird er reagieren. Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen. Ich blicke zu Boden. Aus dem Fenster. An die Wand. Nur nicht zu ihm. Was macht er? Warum ist es so lange so still? Warum sagt er nichts? Wird wenigstens wütend. „Yuuri" ganz leise. So leise war er noch nie. Nicht in 5 Jahren. Ich gucke ihn an. Seine Wangen leicht rot. Er guckt halb nach unten. Fast Schüchtern. Trotzdem guckt er mir in die Augen. Seine strahlenden grünen Augen blicken in meine Schwarzen. Ich sehe etwas. Ein Gefühl das ich nicht definieren kann. Nie gesehen. So sieht er so süß aus. Zum vernaschen. Wir sehen uns weiter in die Augen. Er öffnet den Mund was will er sagen?  
„Danke!" fast noch leiser als mein Name. Meine Wangen werden warm. Aber ich gucke nicht weg. Bin in seinen Augen gefangen. Er guckt mich auch weiter an. Alles erscheint wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich will nie wieder wegsehen. Diesen Anblick nicht an sein übliches Aussehen verlieren. Will das aber auch nicht missen. Alles von ihm sehen. Keiner sonst soll diesen Anblick sehen. Er soll mir gehören.

_**A/N: Schreibt eine Review wenn sie euch gefällt und ihr wissen wollt wie es weitergeht und was das Geschenk war(das wird aber Rated T-M) wenn ich Motiviert bin schreibe ich weiter. Reviews helfen dabei. Ich höre auch gerne KONSTRUKTIVE Kritik, es ist schließlich meine erste Fanfiction.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ich habe mich entschlossen die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Ich werde das ganze mal langsam angehen. Nicht direkt Hopp ins Bett. Aber das wird auch noch kommen. Geschätzt übernächstes Chapter. Jetzt aber Genug von mir: hier ist das 2. Kapitel:**

Disclaimer: Ich habe KKM nicht geschrieben.

**

* * *

**Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen gehe ich langsam auf Wolfram zu. Er bewegt sich nicht. Sitzt weiter mittig auf dem Bett. Kniend mit dem Geschenk in der Hand. Im Schoß. Ich bin fast am Bett angekommen. Noch immer keine Reaktion von Wolfram. Er starrt weiter wie gebannt in meine Augen. Ich kann auch nicht weg sehen. Nicht sehen ob etwas in meinem Weg liegt. Sehe nur seine Augen. Seine Lippen. Ich merke wie „weit" ich schon gegangen bin als ich an die Bettkante stoße. Doch ich will weiter. Näher. Ihn spüren. Seine Wärme. Seine Berührung. Warum hält die Bettkante mich hier auf. Wie geht es weiter. In meinem Kopf: Nur Wolfram.

Wolfram bewegt sich. Kann er mir helfen? Er kommt auf mich zu. Sehr langsam. Niemals den Augenkontakt brechend. Immer näher. Jetzt bin ich es der sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Die Verbindung zwischen unseren Augen das einzige was mich davon abhält panisch den Raum zu verlassen. Nur zu rennen. Ich fürchte das was kommen könnte. Doch was ist es wovor ich mich fürchte. Wolfram hat mich nicht abgewiesen. Er kommt sogar auf mich zu. Was soll passieren? Kann es nur ein Traum sein? War ich an meinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen und würde gleich aufwachen? Alleine. Nur mit meinem Papierkram.

Ich fixiere meine Gedanken wieder auf meine Augen. Wolfram unglaublich nah. Er sitzt an der Bettkante. So dass sein Gesicht auf der Höhe von meinem ist. Unsere Gesichter vielleicht 10cm voneinander entfernt. Ich kann fast seinen Atem spüren. Er ist fast zu nah um ihn wirklich zu sehen. Gleich ist es soweit. Ich werde ihn spüren anstatt sehen. Aber ich möchte den Blickkontakt nicht brechen. Trotzdem weiter gehen als gucken. Alles ist so verwirrend.  
Wolfram kommt nicht näher. Wartet er auf meine Einverständnis? Auf meine Initiative? Was erwartet er? Ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin. Kann ich seine Erwartungen erfüllen? Welche Erfahrungen hat er in seinen 87 Jahren schon gemacht? Warum kommt er nicht näher. Wieder das verwirrende Gefühl von Vorfreude und Angst zugleich. Freude und Verwirrung. Liebe und Furcht. Wie kann eine Sache so komplex und verwirrend sein?

Mein Drang Wolfram zu spüren ist stärker als meine Angst und der Wille in seinen Augen zu versinken. Ich lehne mich nach vorne. Langsam. Ich spüre seinen Atem. Seine Wärme. Meine Augen schließen sich von alleine. Ich kann noch sehen wie seine das gleiche machen. Mein Kopf neigt sich leicht zur Seite. Ich bewege mich weiter auf Wolframs Wärme zu. Kann nur noch spüren. Es kann nicht mehr weit sein, bis sich unsere Lippen treffen. Ich bemerke jetzt erst, dass mein Herz super schnell schlägt. Kann man es hören? Geht es Wolfram genauso?  
Es fühlt sich an als wäre ein Blitz in meine Lippen eingeschlagen und würde meinen ganzen Körper elektrisieren. Unsere Lippen haben sich endlich berührt. Wie bei einem starken Stromschlag ist es unmöglich wieder weg zu kommen. Trotz der Berührung lehne ich mich weiter nach vorne. Wolfram fällt aufs Bett. Ich falle mit.

Beim Sturz trennen sich unsere Lippen wieder. Alles was sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hat kann nur kurze Zeit gedauert haben, denn auch der Fall verläuft in Zeitlupe. Bis zur Trennung. Dann ist alles Normalschnell. Ich lande neben ihm. Wir drehen uns beide auf die Seite. Sehen uns wieder an. Tief in die Augen. Wolframs Augen strahlen mehr und heller als je zuvor. Von meinem Gefühl her müssen meine ungefähr genauso aussehen. Voller Freude und Zufriedenheit. Doch erwartend. Ich will den Kuss noch einmal spüren. Ich lehne mich nach vorne. Wie ferngesteuert macht Wolfram dasselbe. In der Mitte treffen sich unsere Lippen erneut. Der Kuss fühlt sich lange nicht so elektrisch an wie der erste. Aber er ist trotzdem mindestens genau so schön. Diesmal dauert er länger. Keiner von uns kann Umfallen. Ohne den Kontakt zu brechen rücke ich näher zu Wolfram. Will nicht nur seine Lippen spüren. Das kleine Stück das unter meiner Hand ist, die auf seiner Hüfte liegt.

Wieder wie ein Zauber macht Wolfram das Gleiche. Es ist als wären wir eins. Ein Gehirn. Ein Körper. Eine Seele.

Wir liegen nah zusammen. Fest umschlungen. Bei dem ganzen Durcheinander mit unseren verschiedenen Körpergliedern haben sich unsere Zungen gefunden und einen Tanz begonnen. Ein langsamer Walzer.  
In den langsamen Walzer mischt sich ein piepen ein. Wo kommt es her? Mist. Meine Uhr. Zeit fürs Abendessen. Warum habe ich sie nicht ausgestellt? Weil ich nie gedachte das es so kommt. Nur an eine Standpauke gedacht. Da hätte das Piepsen geholfen. Aber jetzt? Das Piepsen wird lauter. Ich will es nicht. Aber löse mich von Wolfram „Wir müssen zum Essen sonst kommen Günter, Gwendal oder Conrad um uns zu holen!" – „mmmmh. Sollen sie doch" Und schon war er wieder sehr nah. „Ich weiß, dass ich ein Weichei bin, aber ich will uns nicht direkt ins Rampenlicht stellen. Sonst wird schnellst möglich unsere Hochzeit geplant und ich will das hier erst mal genießen." – „Da hast du recht, ein Weichei bist du. Aber ich stimme zu. Dann lass uns gehen." – „OK" Ich ging auf die Tür zu. „Warte! Vielleicht sollten wir nicht direkt los. Guck mal in den Spiegel" Ich drehe mich um und sehe in den Spiegel. Meine Haare total zerzaust. Meine Kleidung durcheinander. Ich drehe mich zu Wolfram. Bei ihm dasselbe. Er steht vom Bett auf und beginnt seine Kleidung zu ordnen. Letzteres mache ich auch.

Als wir wieder soweit geordnet sind, dass wir nicht aussehen als hätten wir uns im Bett rumgewälzt, gehen wir Richtung Speisesaal. Anstatt nur wie Freunde nebeneinander her zu gehen, Gehen wir so nah neben einander das sich unsere Schultern berühren. Und unsere Hände bei jedem Schritt auch. Keiner von uns traut sich die Hand des anderen zu nehmen.

Der Weg zum Speisesaal ist viel zu kurz. Schon sind wir da. Wir gehen einen Schritt auseinander und betreten den Speisesaal.

* * *

**Danke an alle die bis hier hin gelesen haben! Bitte gebt mir irgendein Feedback. Also Reviewed. Ist das überhaupt ein Wort? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Herzlich Willkommen zu meinem 3. Kapitel. Ich werde versuchen soweit es geht ein Kapitel pro Woche zu schreiben, aber ich Garantiere für nichts. Bis Weihnachten schreibe ich pro Woche mindestens eine Arbeit. **

**Jetzt aber los damit ich mit dem 4. Kapitel anfangen kann:**

**Keine Lust auf Disclaimer. Wer einen braucht kann in Kapitel 2 und 1 nachgucken. Dafür etwas was ich in den beiden 1. Kapiteln vergessen habe: Die Charaktere können durchaus mal OOC sein.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Als wir in den Speisesaal kommen sind alle andern schon da. Celi. Conrad. Gwendal. Günter. Greta ist nachdem wir von meinen Eltern zurück gekommen sind wieder zurück auf das Internat gegangen, das ich vor 3 Jahren für Menschen, Dämonen und alle anderen Rassen, die es geben mag, gebaut habe. Außerdem dürfen nicht nur Reiche und Adlige dort zur Schule gehen, sondern jeder kann sich dort anmelden.

Von allen werden wie angestarrt. Warum? Wir sind pünktlich. Ist es weil wir uns nicht lautstark angekündigt haben? Oder wegen Wolframs wie ein Wunder verschwunde Wut auf mich? Ich werde es nie wissen. Wolfram und ich gehen zu unseren Plätzen und setzten uns. Kaum das wir sitzen erscheinen die 3 Maids und bringen das Essen.

„Ahh, Wolfy du siehst aber heute besonders süß aus!"

Soviel zu der Idee schnell mit dem Essen anzufangen um unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich sehe zu Wolfram. Seine Wangen sind rot. Nach unserem Knutschen habe ich mir Wolfram nicht mehr so genau angeguckt aus Angst wieder dem Bann zu verfallen. Celi hat recht. Er scheint zu leuchten. Ich gucke mich am Tisch um, nur um Wolfram nicht weiter anzusehen. Zu starren. Nicht aufzufallen. Alle sehen zu Wolfram. Merken sie etwas?

„Yuuri hat mir etwas von seiner Reise mitgebracht. Ich freue mich nur." – „Los Wolfy sag was es ist" – „Nein!" – „ Aww. Gwen. Wolfy mag mich nicht mehr" –„ Vielleicht ist es ein persönliches Geschenk. Man möchte nicht immer alles jedem Erzählen."

Bei dem Wort persönlich wurde auch ich rot. Wolfram ein bisschen mehr als vorher.

Ich sehe zu Conrad, der mir einen wissenden Blick zuwirft. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen über einen vorgezogenen Hochzeitstermin. Conrad wird es keinem sagen. Nicht wenn ich es nicht will. Er wusste auch von meinem Gefühlswandel. Er ist mein Pate. Er merkt alles. Sagt nichts.

Günter schwärmt wie gerne er ein persönliches Geschenk von mir bekommen hätte. Alle ignorieren ihn.

Gwendal guckt mich grimmig an. Als wollte er sagen ich solle nicht mit seinem kleinem Bruder spielen.

Celi lamentiert wieder über freie Liebe. Wolfram scheint ihr zuzuhören.

Ich nicke zu Gwendal. Fange an zu essen. Conrad auch. Danach Gwendal.

Wenn ihn keiner aufhält isst Günter heute nichts. Keiner will es. Solange er kein Nasenbluten bekommt soll es mir recht sein.

Celi und Wolfram essen jetzt auch.

* * *

Nachdem alle ihr 3 Gänge Menü aufgegessen haben gehen Wolfram und ich ohne große umschweife zurück auf mein Zimmer. Falsch. Ab heute ist es wirklich UNSER Zimmer. Nicht nur nach Wolframs Ansicht.  
Meine Entschuldigung: Sehr viel gearbeitet. Wolframs: Hartes Training.  
Sobald wir außerhalb des Speisesaals sind schließen wir den Abstand den wir als „Freunde" halten mussten und gehen wieder so nahe nebeneinander, wie wir schon zum Speisesaal gegangen sind. Schulter an Schulter. Schritte gleich.

Ab und an ein Blick zur Seite. Blicke treffen sich. Erröten. Schnelles wegsehen. Plötzliche Schüchternheit.

Nach mehreren Blicken und Kurven sind wir wieder in unserem Zimmer. Erleichtertes Aufatmen. Kein Schauspielern mehr.

„Celi hatte grade wirklich recht. Sonst bist du ja schon unglaublich süß aber heute..." – „Weichei" Ein erröteter Wolfram. Klingt nicht nach Beleidigung. Mehr nach Verlegenheit. „Hey Wolfram" Er guckt hoch. Ich küsse ihn. Umarme ihn. Er mich. Er küsst zurück. Ein stürmischer Kuss. So als müssten wir alle Zeit die wir durchs Essen verloren haben aufholen.

Ich breche den Kontakt. Will Wolfram sehen. Er will weitermachen. Folgt mit geschlossenen Augen meinen Lippen. So süß. Ich gebe nach. Komme ihm wieder Nahe. Lege meine Lippen auf seine. Ein neuer Kuss. Jedes Mal ein anderes Gefühl. Keiner fühlt sich gleich an. Meine Hand streichelt über seinen Rücken. Die andere ist in seinen Haaren. So unglaublich weich.

Es fühlt sich an wie Stunden. Tage. Aber es sind nur ein paar Minuten. Viele Küsse. Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen. Wolfram nie wieder loslassen. Ihn immer in meinen Armen halten. Seine Wärme spüren.

Ich merke es erst jetzt, meine Ausrede nach dem Essen war gar nicht so gelogen. Ich bin schrecklich müde. Breche den Kuss erneut. Gegen meinen und Wolframs Willen. Diesmal gebe ich nicht nach. Kann es nicht. Ich kann ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Halte Wolfram trotzdem weiter fest. Loslassen kann ich nicht. Will es nicht.

„Du bist ein Weichei! In so einer Situation müde zu werden." – „Tut mir leid! Ich musste die letzten 3 Tage damit verbringen Dokumente zu lesen und zu unterschreiben." – „Das ist dein Job." – „Ich weiß. Ich sehe es ja ein, aber es ist trotzdem einschläfernd den ganzen Tag nur Buchstaben zu sehen." – „OKOK endlich mal eine Aussage von dir, die nicht direkt wie ein Weichei klingt. Lass uns schlafen gehen." So eine sanfte Persönlichkeit hat sich all die Jahre hinter der Fassade des verzogenen Prinzchens versteckt. Nur den Spitznamen kann er anscheinend noch nicht ablegen. Mir soll es recht sein solange er mir immer diese Seite zeigt.

„Ok. Ich gehe Baden." Ich nehme mir meinen Schlafanzug, gehe aus der Tür Richtung Bad. Hinter mir herschleichend: Wolfram. Soll ich ihn aufhalten? Soll ich ihn mitnehmen? Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Keine Entscheidung bis zum Bad. Jetzt kann ich ihn auch nicht mehr zurück schicken.

* * *

Das Bad verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle. Noch ein paar Küsse.

Ich ziehe meinen Schlafanzug an. Wolfram macht dasselbe. Ich höre das Rascheln von Stoff. Erwarte schon das typische rosa Nachthemd, das ich all die Jahre Tagtäglich gesehen habe. Als ich fertig bin gucke ich hoch. Was für ein Anblick. Nicht das Nachthemd, sondern das von Shori eingepackte Geschenk. Ich bereue es fast, dass ich es nicht freiwillig mitgenommen habe. Lange blasse Beine sichtbar. Die halben Oberschenkel bedeckt von hellblauem Stoff. Dazu ein Oberteil mit kurzen Ärmeln in der gleichen Farbe. An allen Rändern sind Rüschen angenäht. Die Farbe passt Wunderschön zu Wolfram. Er sieht noch süßer aus als Vorher. Als nach dem Essen.

Ich will nicht, dass jemand anders ihn so sieht. Will nichts riskieren. Ich nehme seine Hand und gehe mit ihm zurück in unser Zimmer.

* * *

**_Bis zum nächsten Mal! Dann_****_ vielleicht mit Lemon oder Lime. _**

**_Bitte reviewed._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay endlich ein neues Chapter. Sorry das ich ein versprechen gemacht habe und es direkt gebrochen habe. Ich war ein bisschen depressiv. Das ist nicht wirklich eine Gute voraussetzung für romance...**

**Es ist nicht wirklich ein Lime drin(glaube ich) und auch nicht sehr lang. Aber ich wollte meinen treuen Lesern (öööhm 2 Leute xDxDxD) etwas zu lesen geben. Besonders wenn ich von einem der leser täglich darauf hingewiesen werde das ich Updaten muss xDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

**naja aber viel spaß^^**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Woah! Yuuri wo gehen wir hin?"-"Zurück"-"Hätten wir das nicht langsam machen können? Direkt nach dem Baden so zu rennen"  
Da ist die Tür ich gebe keine Antwort mehr, sondern ziehe ihn ins Zimmer kicke die Tür zu und gehe, immer noch mit Wolfram an der Hand, zum Bett. Ziehe ihn aufs Bett und küsse ihn. Er will nicht mitmachen. Will anscheinend wissen warum ich ihn so durch die Gegend gezerrt habe. Ich gebe nach. Ich möchte schließlich nichts gegen seinen Willen machen und auch nicht seine wut auf mich ziehen. Er kann immer noch stärker sein als ich.

Sofort als ich aufhöre: "Weichei was sollte das?"-"sorry du warst einfach ZU süß. Ich wollte nicht das dich jemand anders sieht und als ich dich dann hier so aufgebracht gesehen habe konnte ich nicht anders als dich zu küssen."-"Weichei! Hat dieses Ding wirklich so eine Wirkung?"-"auf mich ja deshalb wollte ich nichts riskieren."-"Mmmh! ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich du hättest was sagen können aber,..."

Seinen Satz beendet Wolfram mit einem Kuss. Ich bin überrascht. Vorher klang er so sauer und jetzt sind seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich küsse zurück. während unserem Gespräch saßen wir. Jetzt lehnte sich Wolfram gegen mich. Ich wollte ihn nicht halten. Lehnte mich zurück, sodass wir lagen. Wolfram auf mir.

Genau gegenteilig zu heute Nachmittag. Wolfram "sagt" wo's lang geht. Ich umarmte ihn. Streichele seinen Rücken auf und ab. Fühle seine Muskeln. Seine Hände stützen ihn. Doch er verlagerte sein Gewicht langsam von seinen Händen auf meinen Körper.

Ich genieße diese Berührungen sehr. Eine seiner Hände streichelte meine Haare. Ich lasse eine meiner Hände nach oben wandern. Sie das gleiche machen.

Seine Haare waren leicht feucht von der Luft im Bad. Seine wahrscheinlich auch. Keiner von uns störte sich daran. Wir machen weiter ohne uns an irgendetwas zu stören. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir es nicht einmal bemerkt wenn jemand angeklopft hätte oder sogar reingekommen wäre. Das Einzige was ich höre ist mein Herzschlag. Spüre nur Wolfram nichts um uns herum. Obwohl es draußen kalt ist und das Fenster auf ist, spüre ich nur Wärme. Meine eigene. Wolframs. Es wird immer wärmer. Fast schon heiß. Aber nicht unangenehm. Einfach nur unglaublich schön.

Meine Hand die Wolframs Rücken erkundet schleicht sich unter sein Oberteil. Zuerst langsam seinen Rücken runter bis sie das Ende entdeckt. Dann wieder nach oben. Direkt auf der Haut. Ist Wolfram so warm oder ist meine Hand kalt von der Luft? Wolfram erschaudert leicht  
durch die Berührung. Ich liebe dieses Gefühl solche Reaktionen bei ihm hervorrufen zu können. Was passiert wenn ich weiter mache? Was macht Wolfram? Wie reagiert er?  
Grade drückt er Sich fester an mich.

Wie schmeckte wohl der Rest von Wolfram nicht nur sein Mund? Ich wollte es ausprobieren mehr erforschen. Doch wie sollte ich mich dafür von seinen Lippen lösen? Ich tue es einfach. Will es wissen.

Ich nehme meine Kraft zusammen die ich noch habe und schaffe es, dass ich jetzt oben liege. Zwischen Wolframs Beinen. Nicht ganz ohne Wolframs Hilfe. Doch die scheint er gerne zu leisten.

Das Drehen gelingt uns ohne dass wir den Kuss unterbrechen müssen. Als ich den Kuss trotzdem beende, um Wolfram weiter zu erforschen, höre ich einen leisen Protest von Wolfram. Doch der verwandelt sich schnell ins Gegenteil als ich seinen Hals küsse. Seine Haut schmeckt leicht nach Seife und Bad, doch versteckt darunter ist ein Geschmack der süchtig macht. Von dem man mehr will. Ähnlich dem Geschmack seines Mundes aber doch so anders. Salziger.

Mein Universum besteht in diesem Moment nur noch aus einem Planeten. Wolfram. Es gibt Nichts anderes. Kein Bett. Keinen Raum. Keine Zeit. Nur Wolfram.

Nur Wolfram? Nein. Da ist etwas anderes. Störendes. Es hindert mich auf meiner Reise über Wolfram´s Körper.

Wolfram hat sich an mir festgeklammert. Das spornt mich nur noch mehr an weiter zu erforschen. Doch da ist immer noch das Hinderniss. Ich benutze eine Hand um Wolframs Oberteil nach oben zu schieben. Mein Gewicht stütze ich mit meiner anderen ab.

Als meine Hand über Wolframs Bauch gleitet beginnt er sich zu winden. Ist es ihm unangenehm? Als ich aufhöre windet er sich nur noch mehr.

Weiß Wolfram was er mit seinem Winden bei mir bewirkt? Unsere Leisten nur wenige Centimeter voneinander entfernt. Immer wieder reibt er an meiner Leiste entlang. Jedes Mal schießt ein elektrischer Schlag von dort aus durch meinen Körper. Ähnlich dem bei unserem ersten Kuss. Nur viel Stärker.

Ich schiebe Wolframs Shirt weiter nach oben. Bis ich nicht mehr weiterkomme. Ich setze mich wieder auf. Ziehe Wolfram mit mir. Nur so kann ich sein Oberteil ausziehen. Wolfram hilft. Als ich ihm sein Oberteil erfolgreich ausgezogen habe lehne ich mich wieder nach vorne um uns wieder zum liegen zu bringen, aber Wolfram stoppt mich. Er versucht auch mir das Oberteil auszuziehen. Ich helfe ihm so gut es geht. Als auch mein Shirt irgendwo neben uns gelandet ist, gebe ich Wolfram im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einen umwerfenden Kuss. So als wollte er mich necken lehnt er sich immer nach hinten sobald ich versuche den Kuss mehr sein zu lassen als eine leichte Berührung unserer Lippen.  
Doch früh genug und doch viel zu lange ist die Qual zu Ende. Wolfram liegt wieder. Er kann nicht weiter nach hinten ausweichen. Doch auch wie als wollte er sich für das Necken entschuldigen küsst er mich mit vollem Eifer zurück.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffie. Aber ich werde mich sofort dransetzen weiter zu schreiben! Nächstes Kapitel dann vielleicht nur mit dem ende des Lemon/limes...**

**Für die die es nicht glauben können ja ich habe so lange für das bisschen gebraucht. **

**Mir fällt es unglaublich schwer irgendetwas limemäßiges in deutsch zu schreiben ohne das es für mich klingt wie ein billiger porno... Ich werde es weiter versuchen. Ohne Fleiß kein Lime.**


End file.
